geographyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HerbisoarEmpire
Hi, welcome to Global Geography! Thanks for your edit to the Prehistoric Geography page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Atlas Geo (talk) 11:58, March 19, 2009 Thanks again. Thanks again for joining. Right now, I am trying to get more people to helkp and I was hoping you could do the same pease. Just try and ask around if anyone likes or is good at geography. If they say yes, then tell them about the wiki. Right now I want to get to work on articles about earth and the continents. And I can make you a sysop later on if you help regularly. Thanks, Atlas Geo 23:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC) PS. Don't you think the logo's great? Excellent! Ill get started right away..and the logo is awesome!!-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 23:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire You should thank JoePlay for the logo.Right now, I am working on the main page. Just so you know, I have devised a special organisation system for all our information. I will put it u on the main page. Oh, and for the prehistoric geography, I have found a page on wikipedia ( Geologic Periods, I found it best to look at the graphical timeline. Each period is linked so you can get more info about each one)with the exact geological periods, so you can work from there. Hey, I noticed that you are really putting your back into this. Tell me if you think anything at all needs changing. Good work, and keep it up. Atlas Geo 00:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks, The Asia page could use some expanding.-User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 00:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire I have some questions for you. 1:How do you create a special page list of all articles and a contents? 2: How do you edit the menu? And 3: Do you think we need a theme/skin? 4:How would you like to be a sysop? #I dont think you can create Special: pages, but you can create a category page by creating a page titled "Category:". #You edit the menu by going here,MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar To create a new title, add a *portalurl| . To create a sub heading, add ** . To add links, enter this into the subheading or title: [[]]| to the ** or the *portalurl|.... #I think a theme/skin would be a good idea. #I would love to be a sysop!!:) -User:HerbisoarEmpire •Talk • 01:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC)HerbisoarEmpire P.S. anything in the <> means that its what you enter. ( for example: for a title of geography, you would enter *portalurl|Geography. Another Example:to create a subheading "Geography" with a link to that page on a subheading (after clicking the title on the menu,links shown then) you would add **Geography|Geography. to the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar page. :Hello, HerbisoarEmpire (can I call you Herbi?) Anyway, I just wanted to say good work on getting the map feature. However, I would now like to expand our current articles before creating any more. Also, you may have noticed IP 60.242.152.79 made an edit to the Prehistoric Geography page and just thought you should know that was me forgetting to log in. Also, is there any way you know of to remove redirects? Thanks, Atlas Geo 07:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey, Herbi, do you think you could set up an IRC for us? I would like the channel name to be one of the following: #globalgeography, #geowiki, #geographywiki, #globalwiki. Thanks, Atlas Geo 11:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) PS. I don't understand what you mean about redirects. Is #wikia-geography ok?? because wikia requires the #wikia- on Wiki IRC's. (i am HerbisoarEmpire,just not logged in) Yeah, anything's ok so long as it has the word "geography" or "global" and "wikia"Atlas Geo 10:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC). New Feature... Hey, Herbi, long time no see. I just got a suggestion over on my talk page to use the Semantic MediaWiki extension. I told the guy ( Jesdiciple) that I'd discuss it with you, so what do you think? Thanks, Atlas Geo 22:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Front Page Hi, I'm new to this wiki (but I have had a bit of experience on other wikis), and I was looking around, and found a lot of blank pages/pages that don't exist. I know that a wiki works by everyone contributing what they know, so those blank pages are the only way the wiki can grow, but I think that we should limit the front page to mostly articles that exist. This wiki might not have enough articles to have a decent front page, but I think we should probably trim it down, so people coming to the wiki for the first time will easily find information, and not have to search for it. I'm sorry if I'm wrong, or if this comment made it seem like I think the wiki is too small to be significant. I think it's cool, it just needs some more content, which I will try to add as much of as possible. Thanks! Gerenjie (talk) 04:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC)